


Mevie/Malive Smut One-Shots

by Descendants



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!p Mal, Girl Penis, Ima going to go hell for this, Kinks, Rough Sex, Smut, Too many fucking kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: One-shot of Mevie/Malive Smut (WARNING: Swearing, G!P Mal)*Slow updates*
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Overprotected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is at party and Mal is with her teammates, When Evie and her friend are partying a guy comes up to Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late ill explain more at the end:)

Evie was at a party with her friend Audrey and they were dancing and drinking. Evie was not that social and didn't want to come out tonight but Audrey and Audrey's boyfriend somehow got her out. Evie was actually enjoying herself and forgetting about her week for the night, her job, the fight she had with her brother, some of her girlfriend's fans giving her a hard time (See her girlfriend is the captain of the football team and she was hot, always working out and some people thought that Mal could do better that being with Evie. It pissed her off).

"Im going outside for a bit" Audrey said and putting her fingers to her mouth indicating that she was going to go out to smoke

Evie just nodded and let her leave, She was walking back to the bar to get another drink when she felt to hands of her hips and a chest being pressed to her back and held there tightly. Evie quickly looked up and her eyes fell on Mal who was sitting with her teammates at the table in the corner.

"I've been watching you for a while, babe" She heard in a deep voice whispering right in her ear "You're finally alone, and your so damn sexy"

As if his words weren't enough, he pressed his bulge into her backside, pressing one of his hands on her lower stomach to hold her in place. Evie was starting to get a little scared at this time, and she tried to get out of his grip, too shocked to even respond. He had strong arms and there was no way Evie could actually escaped his grip. 

"Hmm....I like it when they fight me" He mumbled

Evie turned around and in one firm motion brought her knee up between his leg. As he screamed and hugged his bulge in his hand. Evie took her chance and quickly made her way to the door, hoping that Evie's girlfriend. Mal. Didn't see any of it. She was the jealous type and very protective of girlfriend. It annoyed her sometimes, and she'd always do her best to avoid a fight but it was also one of the things Evie liked the most about her. Evie found Audrey outside and asked her for a cigarette before leaning against the wall next her. Evie started to tell Audrey about what happened and started to relax into the fresh air of the night.

Evie had been out for a good 10 minutes when a tall figure slowly made its way to her. She'd recognize it anytime, anywhere.

"And now your smoking" Evie heard Mal's voice whisper

Evie's breath hitched in her throat as she quickly threw what was left of her cigarette away. Mal didn't like it either, when Evie smoked. Mal also didn't know Evie did, but she always made it clear that she didn't want Evie to smoke and she didn't like it when Evie didn't listen to her. For some reason, Audrey took it as a hint to go back inside and left Evie and Mal alone.

"We'er going home" Mal explained grinding her teeth, before turning around

"Excuse me, can we try and communicate?" Evie replied, Mal turned around and took a step towards Evie

"Yeah lets do that" Mal said clearly annoyed "First, you were dancing alone on that dance floor in that dress, When I can clearly remember asking you not to. Second you let that man touch you and push himself into you" Mal took another step that made Evie back up against the wall

"I managed to stay calm and decided instead of starting a fight I just decided to follow you to make sure your ok and than I come out here and find you smoking a fucking cigarette" Mal said her voice a little harsh "So now that we have communicated were going home and dont give me attitude because ill go back inside and beat that guy to a pulp and I know you hate when I get into fights. So can we go?" Mal was close to her face waiting for an answer

"Yeah" Evie said

Mal grabbed Evie's hand and brought her to Mal's car. They were silently driving through the city.

"Im sorry Mal. I didn't mean for it to happen and I just didn't want you to start something in that club" Evie said coming out of her thoughts "And for the cigarette, I as just confused and tipsy and didn't know why I did it"

"I know" Mal sighed, putting her hand on Evie knee and rubbing it

"You're getting better at that" Evie said smiling

"Hmm?" Mal encouraged Evie to continue

"Containing your anger" Evie explained

Evie saw Mal smirk

"Oh no babe, you gotta know that all the anger I didn't take out in the club will be taken out on your body later" Mal said squeezing Evie's knee and than continuing "and right now I don't know if I want to tie you up to the bed and bring you to the edge all night without ever letting you reach your orgasm, or just make you cum so many times that you don't actually feel your body anymore" Mal smirked 

* * *

The room was dark as Evie stood there naked at the end of the bed, mood light reflecting on her skin as goosebumps started to form on it. Evie heard footsteps coming from the hallway and her heart started beat faster as Mal's tall figure appeared in the door way.

"Go lay on the bed baby" Mal ordered, obvious her dominant side still evident as she spoke

"What are you going to do?" Evie said, but it coming out more as a whisper

Evie was trembling as Mal took a step towards her "I believe I told you while we were in the car. On the bed. Now" She answered before walking past Evie and opening one of the cupboard's drawers, Evie couldn't bring herself to move

"You gave two options" Evie insisted and Mal quickly turned around and Evie tried to move back but her ankles were already pressed against the bed

"If I were you, I wouldn't test my patience tonight. I asked you something and Im really contemplating doing something much worse that what I offered earlier. Now you have 3 seconds to get on that bed... and put your hands above your head, please" Mal said before turning around and walking back to the wardrobe. Evie didn't hesitate this time she laid down and put her hands over her head and waited for Mal to turn around and do something. When Mal did finally turned around Evie saw that Mal was holding several ties and a vibrator and Evie immediately retracted her hands as Mal stood at the side of the bed.

"Huh huh. Hands" Mal shook her head Evie's breath hitched in her throat as Mal grabbed her right wrist and tied it to the right bedpost and did the something to her left wrist. Mal than grabbed Evie's thighs and parted her legs. Mal settled between them and tied both of her ankles to the bedposts as well so that Evie was completely exposed and helpless in front of Mal.

"Okay....Now baby, there are a few hings that annoyed me tonight" Mal started and Evie wanted to roll her eyes at her, Evie really didn't want to have this conversation with her, not when she was naked and tied to the bed and Mal was still fully clothed

"Im going to be totally honest your dress in the first place was enough to make me completely crazy...Then you dances on you own when Audrey went outside, What did I tell you about that? Hmm? Before leaving the house I said something about that, what was it?" Mal asked as she leaned in and pressed she body against Evie's so that Mal's face was just above Evie's

"You asked me not to dance alone" Evie said a little breathless and Mal nodded before pressing her forehead down on Evie's

"Then why did you do it? Did you do it on purpose? To make me mad?" Mal continued and Evie shook her head before lifting her hips to create some friction but Mal pinned her down with her own and Evie saw Mal's eye's brighten

"And then a boy comes up to you....Im quite proud of what you did there but you did there but you know you should have come back to me the secound you were out of his grasp. I want you to know when this kind of things happen and if I hadn't had my eyes on you the whole time I wouldn't even know about it....I dont want you hiding those things from me, ever" Mal said through gritted teeth and Evie saw that Mal's biceps tensed on each side of her head as anger started to run through Mal's body again

"Okay" Evie said and raised her head from the bed to kiss Mal but Mal withdrew her own and a smirked appeared on her face as she shook her head

"And then the cigarette....That....I don't want you holding one of those things ever again, am I clear? Your just destroying yourself and I'm not going to let you do that" Mal informed Evie and Evie nodded again as the aching between Evie's legs started to become unbearable

"Good....Now, let's get started we have a long night ahead" Mal smiled cheekily before standing between Evie's legs once again. She graciously removed her shirt and then but both of her hands on Evie's inner thighs, massaging the skin for a while before bringing finger to Evie's folds

"Always so ready" Mal hummed as Evie bucked her hips into her palm. Mal placed her other hand on Evie's lower stomach to keep Evie down as she ran her finger between Evie's slits and up to her clit. Mal circled it and Mal's name left Evie's lips as Mal started to apply more presser on Evie bundle of nerves. Mal brought a finger to Evie's entrance and easily slid it in before curling it against Evie's front wall. Evie pulled at her restrains and started to wiggle under Mal as her lips closed around Evie's clit. Mal sucked on it harshly and Evie felt a familiar knot in a her stomach getting tighter

"Aah I'm....Mal, I'm close" Evie moaned and Evie felt Mal's smirk against her skin, Evie arched her back and Mal immediately withdrew, both her mouth and fingers leaving Evie's body.

Evie's eyes widened "No no no no" Evie whined as her orgasm slowly died inside of her and Mal quickly brought her face to Evie to kiss her parted lips

"I chose option one" Mal whispered against Evie's lips before placing herself between Evie's thighs again. Evie knew what it meant and Evie wanted to scream, to break free of the restrains and relieve the tension for herself...But Evie was at Mal's mercy and she was really mad, and there was nothing Evie could do about it. Mal lowered her head over Evie's core again and teased Evie's entrance with the tip of her tongue before trailing it up, She started to lick Evie's clit rapidly and the feeling started to grow in the depth of her body again. She gave it her all and it wasn't long before Evie was on the edge again, moaning Mal's name and letting weird noises fall from Evie's lips

"I....I" Evie started but didn't finish as Mal's lips left her clit again

"MAL!!" Evie yelled angrily and harsh slap fell on her core as Mal gave Evie a hard glare

"Don't scream at me like that, your making it worse for yourself" Mal growled and Evie let out a barley audible "Sorry"

Evie started to calm down again, Evie saw Mal extend her arm to the side to the side and a second later, she had the vibrator in her hand. She chuckled when she saw Evie's worried expression

"Don't worry, baby" Mal said before turning it on and circling it around one of Evie's nipples

"Your going to like it" Mal added as Evie ached her back and she slowly trailed it down until it was resting on Evie's most sensitive bundle of nerves. Evie's legs immediately started to tremble and Mal trailed her lips up to Evie's body before kissing her passionately. Pleasure was coursing through her body and it wasn't long before Evie felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach once again, Evie decided not to tell her. Evie was close this time but as soon as Evie was just about to cum, Mal pulled out the vibrator and her lips away. Evie closed her eyes tightly in frustration and bit down on her tongue to make sure she wasn't going to yell at her again, Evie opened her eyes again and gave her a questioning look as she was still wondering how Mal knew she was going to cum, Mal brushed her lips against Evie's and tugged on her bottom lip

"I know your body like my own, baby" Mal whispered before pressing the vibrator down on Evie's core again. Evie couldn't take anymore, she needed to cum badly and there was nothing Evie wasn't ready to do to reach her orgasm, Evie tried to think about something but her mind was clouded with pleasure and frustration. An Idea popped into Evie's mind and she decided to go for it as she felt Mal's fingers brush over her entrance before slipping in, Evie reassembled all her energy and tried to relax every muscle in her body as Evie laid completely still under Mal. Evie was determined not to let her body betray her this time and she closed her eyes and started to stimulate her mind in an attempt to bring her orgasm to the edge as quickly as possible. Evie felt the now very familiar sensation and refrained form curling her toes as Evie tried to not give anything away. Evie soon felt a pair of lips brush against her ear and Evie tried to resist the urge to turn her head to the side to capture them between her's

"I know what your doing, Its not going to work" Mal informed Evie and Evie's back arched uncontrollably as she let out a frustrating sigh. Mal ran her mouth down he neck and up the other side of her face before biting on Evie's earlobe

"You should also know...If you cum without permission, Ill make sure to ruin your orgasm for you....You know I can do it....Just think about it...How frustrating would it be to have waited all this time for a ruined orgasm, hmm?" Mal murmured

Evie felt like crying, Evie surly didn't want something like that to happen and Evie found herself opening her mouth before her brain could stop her

"Im close" Evie admitted and Evie felt Mal smile against her

"Good girl" Mal hummed appreciatively and as Evie was just about to cum, Mal stopped everything and Evie groaned in frustration.

"I can't...I can't take it anymore....Mal please Im sorry" Evie whined and Mal put down the vibrator before placing both hands on Evie's waist and kissed each of her cheeks

"One more, baby, Im going to edge you one more time" Mal said and It wasn't a question, Mal quickly slid her jeans and boxers off before attaching her fingers to Evie's clit again. Mal rolled it between her thumb and index finger and Evie rapidly felt the intense feeling take over her body again. Mal stopped right on time once more and Evie threw her head back as Mal untied both of her hands. Mal placed her head above Evie's and kissed Evie, before wrapping both of her hands around Evie

"I...I want to do it one more time" Mal said and Evie's eyes widened

"No, No Mal, I cant" Evie tired to get Mal off of her but Mal held her closer

"Hey, Hey, listen to me....I swear I just want to edge you one last time and....I promise your orgasm is going to be much more intense, baby...I need your approval for this one but I swear its going to be so much better in the end...Please, trust me, let me make you feel good" Mal pleaded and Evie nodded.

Evie couldn't just say no to Mal and it made her completely, Mal smiled down at her and kissed her again

"Put your arms around me, baby, and keep them there" Mal instructed, Evie did as she was told and Mal's fingers slowly trailed down Evie's body to rest on Evie's clit and Evie's nails dig into Mal's flesh as Evie arched her back and pressed her chest to Mal's. Evie felt the burning sensation for the millionth time of night and Evie though for second that Mal would let her cum but Evie instead whimpered at the loss of contact when Mal withdrew her fingers again. Evie's legs were still tied to the bed and Evie understood why Mal hadn't released them, as Evie felt her thighs trying to close under her

"Okay....Now baby, its going to be really intense...Are you ready?" Mal asked loving and if Evie weren't so frustrated she would have laughed at Mal

"Are you really asking me that?" Evie said, raising an eyebrow at Mal. She chuckled and shook her head before entering Evie

"Ive never been so hard than before" Mal said before entering Evie all the way. Evie couldn't handle the feeling of pleasurer, Evie eventually threw her head back and rose her hips. Mal started to trust roughly into her and Evie gripped her tensed biceps as Mal watched Evie intently, Evie couldn't even moan anymore. Your orgasm came from nowhere but it hit Evie hard

**Mal's Pov**

I felt her clench tightly around me as her orgasm finally took over her body. Her back arched from the bed and her hands gripped my arms tightly, my name left her lips again and again and her eyes were closed tightly as she spiraled into another world. I was still roughly slamming into her as she was riding her orgasm out. She was so beautiful when she came, her lips slightly parted, her body trembling under mine and her hands always grabbed random parts of my body for support. Soon her walls started to close so I had to pull out. I immediately replaced my member with two fingers and grabbed my rock-hard dick with the other hand. I started to stroke myself while she was coming down from her high.

**Back to Third Person Pov**

Evie tried to catch her breath and opened her eyes to see Mal stroking herself, two of Mal's fingers still buried inside Evie. Evie stretcher her arm and replaced Mal's hand with her own, running her thumb over the tip of her member

"Aahh....Fu..Fuck" Mal whimpered and it only made Evie go faster

"That's it" Mal let out as Evie felt Mal's whole body tense and she twitched with Evie's hand still on her. Mal took her fingers out of Evie and released her cum on Evie and Mal's whole body gave out and fell next to Evie

"How was it?" Mal asked and gave Evie a kiss

"amazing" Evie said before giving Mal a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised here's more as 2 way Its late. I was sick and had tons of homework, but in the next few days my schedule will get better hopefully, Im sleeping from like 7am to 4pm and its not good but it happens cause of my depression and anxiety but thats not important, I will be updating the HSM au in 3 days, dragons in 5 days and Valentines day stuff will come later. Dont worry it will happen this week :D And One-shots will come soon  
> Also, All y'all people are saying that Evie is older than Mal but in the Isle of the lost book it says that Evie is just turning 6 while it says that 6 year's old Mal is you know being Mal. So in the book Evie is older than Mal, so y'all that think Evie is older than Mal clearly never read the book or are just blind, In an interview it's said that Evie and Mal are 4 months apart or something like that :D thx for BloodShotMalive to help spread the word :D <3 She puts out some good fics so go read her fics <3 :D


	2. Meet The Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes Evie to Mount Olympus for Valentine's Day to meet her dad's relatives and the gods from Olympus start calling the Evie a goddess. When they get back to Mal's bedroom they start to make out and Mal was about to stop before things got really heated because she knew Evie was a virgin and she didn't want to pressure her into something she's not comfortable with but Evie tells Mal she ready to have sex with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Im including some kids form the Percy Jackson's series, Also Mal and Evie have been dating for a year as of Valentines. Obviously Nico will be in here as he is the son of Hades and Hadie as he is also the son of Hades and Blanca will be here as she is Nico's sister and daughter of Hades and reborn. Oldest to youngest is Mal 20, Bianca 17, Hadie 16, Nico 15

Meeting Mal's others family was very nerve racking but knowing they were Gods and Goddess's made it ten times worse. Sure Evie has met Mal's cousins when she brought them to Auradon and they instantly loved her. Mal told Evie not to worry when she told Evie her plans to bring her to Mount Olympus on Valentine's Day

"Do not worry my love, my uncle's and aunt's will love you." Mal reassured Evie and she placed a kiss on Evie's forehead before they entered the throne room

Evie was fascinated as Mal gave you a tour of the place she calls home #2

"Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon, Aunt Hera, Aunt Demeter there you are" Mal said as she found her aunts and uncles

"Mal how are you?" Poseidon said smiling

"Im so good Uncle Poseidon, Remember I told you I was bringing someone special next time I came?" Mal said

"ahh yes we did Mal, now introduce us to this "Special someone" before Percy and Annabeth come tumbling in here" Zeus said having a small barley noticeable smile

"Well this is Evie, My girlfriend" Mal said smiling and holding Evie's hand

"It is so nice to meet you Evie. Mal's cousins has told us so much about you and I must say Mal is lucky to have you in her life." Hera said while walking forward to give Evie a hug

"Yes everyone here on Mount Olympus has heard about you from Percy and Hazel and Annabeth" Zeus said

"Mal you have to see you dad about making you the next ruler of the underworld, He'll explain it to you when you get there" Poseidon said

"Ah, Yes, Hades is expecting you and Evie in about 8 hours" Demeter said after greeting Evie

"Mal you do realize that If you take the job instead of Nico or Hadie or Bianca you will be the next goddess and Evie will also be the goddess too, Are you ok with all that pressure?" Hera asked concerned

"Im ok with the pressure. Im more concerned about Evie with the pressure. Evie are you going to be alright if this happens?" Mal asked while looking at me

"I'll be ok, We conquered being the VKs in Auradon we'll handle this" Evie said while holding Mal's hands

"Ok" Mal said before the door was slammed open and Percy and Annabeth came tumbling in. Literally.

"I want to say hi to her first" Percy whined

"No, I wanna" Annabeth whined back

"Im Mal's cousin so I go first" Percy said

"Im her cousin to Seaweed brain" Annabeth said while holding Percy in a headlock

"Wisegirl Stop" Percy whined

"No you stop Percy" Annabeth said

"How about both of you stop" Demeter said

Annabeth heard Demeter and stopped after hearing her aunt and Percy just whined and blames Annabeth as usual

"Sorry" They both grumbled

"Hi" Mal said

They saw Mal and Evie and ran to hug Evie

"Yes, I feel so much love right now" Mal grumbled as both of her cousins hugged Evie and not her

"We love you too Dragon, but we love your girlfriend more" Percy said while hugging Evie

"Yeah Mal, Hold on will you" Annabeth said as she was also hugging Evie

"Look I need to talk to you two and Nico, Hadie and Bianca. Were are they?" Mal asked

"Nico is with Will, Hadie is with aunt Hestia, and Bianca is-" Percy was saying before he head a cough

"Right here" Bianca said looking at Precy before looking at Mal "Hey sis"

"Hey, Bianca can you go get Nico and Hade for me please" Mal said

"Yeah, I'll be back" Bianca said before leaving

"Annabeth take Evie to see the lake outside of the throne room, I'll be back" Mal said trying to tell Annabeth to keep Evie away for a while. She nodded and took Evie to the water fountains outside that Mal thought were lakes for some reason

After a while Bianca came back with Hadie and Nico, they talked about Evie's surprise and what to do, they also brought Mal her Grey Himation that matched the one her father wore

"Mal go get Evie you have what 7 hours till" Hadie said

"Ok I will, Be here?" Mal asked

"Yeah we'll be here" Nico responded

Mal went to find Annabeth and Evie

"Annabeth?" Mal called

"Over here" She head a loud mumbled call

Mal ran over to see Evie in a flower gown and a peplos, Mal thought she looked absolutely beautiful and fell in love again

"Hey Babe, Hey Annabeth" Mal called out to them

"Hey Mal" Annabeth said "looking like your dad? Huh that means you are really going to take his spot" She said smiling

"Yep, Hey I need you inside the others need to talk to you real fast" Mal said

"Ok I'll go" Annabeth said before running off

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Mal said concerned for her girlfriend

"Im ok baby, don't worry" Evie said

"Good" Mal said before grapping Evie by the waist and brought her in for a kiss

"Lets go inside I have something for you" Mal said as she felt a small box in her pocket

"Ok lets go" Evie

They walked in and Mal saw her cousins and siblings and her friends like Jay, Carlos, Uma, Dizzy and the others were still in Auradon. Tho she didn't know when they got here

"Evie I have them here cause I have something for you" Mal said looking at there crowed "today is Valentine's Day. It is a day when you show the person you love how much you love them. While I do not believe there should be a specific day just to show someone love and affection I do want to ask you something important. Evie my love before you I was an evil wannabe who waned to be like my mother and someone who disregarded other people's feelings" Everyone in the room started agreeing with Mal's statement "I only cared about being evil and hurting people for fun and I always thought that's how I would end up later in life then you came stumbling into my life after my mom banished you. Even after I was an evil bitch to you after you were in our gang, If I got hurt you always found me and took care of me even though we were barley friends. You taught me how to be less evil and for that I'll forever be grateful" Mal said and getting on one knee after and pulling out a ruby engagement ring "Evie my love, will you marry me?"

"Yesss" Evie shouted with excitement as Mal slipped the ring on your finger. All of there friends in the room started cheering. They came up to Mal and Evie and congratulated them on the engagement before they said their goodbye

They walked in Mal's little cave room they gave Mal to have. Evie started to kiss Mal and pushing her to the bed "My love I think we should stop before we take it too far" Mal murmured against Evie's lips and Evie felt Mal get hard against her thigh

"What if I don't want to stop? Mal I'm ready to have sex" Evie whimpered while she rolled her hips against Mal's

Mal pulled away and looked at Evie surprised. Evie expressed that she wanted to wait until she were married so she could have sex. Mal was totally ok with waiting because she loved Evie and she thought Evie was worth the wait.

"Are you sure my love?" Mal asked while she ran her thumb over Evie's lips "I do not want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do"

Evie placed a kiss on Mal's thumb before she responded "Yes I'm sure. I know I said I wanted to wait but I love you and having this engagement ring on my hand and me meeting the rest of your family let's me know your serious. Im sure Mal" Evie moved her hand and leaned in to kiss Mal

Mal's lips were attached to Evie's neck as they began to undress each other. Soon they were both naked with Mal's head between Evie's legs "You taste amazing my love" Mal moaned as she pumped her fingers inside Evie

"This feels so good" Evie laced her fingers into Mal's hair. After a few more thrusts Evie felt herself cumming all over Mal's fingers. "MAL" Evie moaned with delight

Once Mal licked her fingers clean she kissed her way up Evie's body until they were face to face "Are you ready my love?" Evie nodded her head and Mal cautiously pushed herself inside Evie. While Mal felt pleasure being inside Evie, Evie felt a little discomfort. Mal noticed Evie wasn't saying anything and Mal began to worry "My love are you ok?"

"Yes Mal I'm ok, just let me adjust before you start moving ok?" Evie reassured her. After a few minutes you gave Mal the ok to start moving

As the minutes past Evie grew more and more confident and she even managed to roll them over so Evie was on top of Mal "OH MAL" Evie yelled, her body was dripping in sweat as she was riding Mal's dick. Mal looked up at Evie in awe while she groped Evie ass

"Oh my love you look like the goddess you are riding my dick. Don't stop" Mal rubbed her ass before she slapped it so Evie would move faster.

" _Me Amor_ " Evie yelled in spanish

They were so caught up on making each other feel pleasure that they didn't realize they have been going at for an hour

Evie felt her fifth orgasm take over "YESSSSS AHHHH EVIE" Mal shouted and after a few more thrusts Evie felt Mal cumming inside her again. Evie was about to get off of Mal but she wrapped her arms around Evie's body and refused to let her go

"Aren't we supposed to go see your dad soon?" Evie asked Mal while they were both coming down from there highs

"Yeah we do. We still have a few hours till" Mal ran her fingers up and down Evie spine "We should go to sleep before going to see my dad"

"Alright, goodnight my love" Evie said as she placed a kiss on Mal's chest before they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines or If your lonely like me than welcome to the lonely gang
> 
> Valentines one-shot on my cleaner fic will be comming out soon then HSM au will be in the works again
> 
> I meant to get this out on the 14th but my wifi went out and my phone service so I had to wait but I got it back so. Sorry this is late  
> Kinda just noticed that Hades has 4 kids including PJO and Descendants together. BIG OOFs Hades


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh

**So my wifi went out and im not going to be able to write for a bit im saying maybe a week or so, I will be back as soon as I can**

**Im so mad I cant write I had so much planned to do**

**Please be patient Ill be back**

**Love Author**


	4. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is on a fashion show tour and Mal and Jay and Carlos and Audrey come with and they share a room on a tour bus with 5 bunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something Ive been working on for 3 days

**Evie's Pov**

“Are you guys going to stay up longer?” Audrey asked us as she gets up to head to her bunk

“I really want to finish this episode” I reply, making Mal chuckle as she strokes my hair

“Well then, good night. See you in the morning” Audrey waves at us as she exits and heads to the room. I cuddle more onto Mal’s side, intertwining my fingers with her's as I go back to watching my show

“Last man down...” Mal whispers, playing with my fingers

"Audrey's not a guy" I said

"Well no but you know what I meant" Mal said "We are the only ones awake. Us and the driver" Mal explains, letting me rest my head on her collarbone

“Well, we are known as the night owls” I say cheerfully, making Mal’s lips curl into a smile

“You know we can watch the rest in our bunk, right?” She asks, her voice sounding tired

“You know what? I can watch the rest tomorrow. Let’s go to bed” I suggest, picking up the remote control to switch off the TV

“I didn’t mean that we should go” She protests and I chuckle

“I know, baby. I just see how tired you are” I reply, straddling her lap to leave a kiss on her lips. I feel her hum in the kiss, while her arms wrap around my body

“We should head off. We had a full day, and tomorrow will be no different” I whisper as I part from her lips

“There is a reason why I wanted to stay up late, you know...” She whispers back, tilting her head to the side as her grip tightens on my hips

“Yeah? And what’s that reason?” I ask, stroking her cheek with my thumb

“Well, We know those guys a bit too well... If they fall asleep, nothing can wake them up. Including those cute little sounds you make when I am balls deep inside you” She whispers, leaning closer to me and starting kissing my neck

“Mal bertha. Keep it in your pants” I scold her, trying not to let her win

“Why keep it in my pants when I can keep it inside you?” She asks, bringing her hand from my hip to the hem of my t-shirt

“Your acting like a 15 year old boy” I roll my eyes at her, but feel my skin erupt in goosebumps as her hand peeks under my t-shirt

“Tell me you don’t need me just as badly as I need you and I promise we will go to bed and we’ll just sleep” She says, taking her hands off of me

“Did I say something like that?” I ask her and she side smirks at me

“Then what do you say we go to our bunk and make each other feel good?” She suggests. I feel myself turn into a puddle, my toes curling already at the sight of the thoughts

I just nod my head, standing up from her lap and holding one hand out for her to get up as well

We tiptoe to our bunk, trying to make as less noise as possible. Mal lets me slip in the bunk first, pressing her body on mine as I try to climb in

“Your ass looks ridiculously hot in those shorts” She says in a low voice, barely above a whisper, as she leaves a kiss on the base of my neck

I sit on the bed watching her as she removes her t-shirt and climbs in the bunk as well. I watch her body tense, and her abs harden more, even on the low lighting of the bunk I can tell she looks heavenly

“Can I be on top tonight?” I ask, my voice shaking a little. I don’t know why, but I feel intimidated, the whole ‘fucking in a bunk and risking to get caught by our friends’ gives me the chills

Mal smirks at me, laying on her back while one of her hands rests on my hips. I crawl until I am straddling her lap, supporting my body by placing my hands flat on her chest. I feel the firm muscles against my palms, making more chills run down my body

“Are you going to stare for much longer, princess?” Mal whispers, but her teasing tone makes my body get covered in goosebumps

“Do you need assistance, babygirl? Or maybe I can just pin you on the mattress and get back the control” Her smirk is more devilish than ever

I buck my hips up, pushing my shorts and panties to the side after I take her dick out of her boxers

I sink my hips down on her dick, biting my lip to keep myself from making a sound

“Oh fuck...” Mal groans, closing her eyes shut

“We'll I need to shut your mouth, babygirl? You are too loud, you are going to get us caught” I tease her, wiggling my hips as I take more of her dick down to its base

“Uh, you think you have the upper hand now, love? Wait till we stay in a hotel with a bed I can properly fuck you" She tries to threaten me, but hissing turns to whining, much to my amusement

I take as much of her as I can, being on top gives me the privilege of guiding her right to the spot I need her to hit. My hands go to the ceiling of the bunk, keeping me from collapsing on top of her. My ass bounces on her, making my back arch as everything becomes a lot for me

“Raise that t-shirt, princess...Give me a little show” Mal moans

I grab the hem of my t-shirt and pull it off my body. Her hands travel to my boobs, fondling as she licks her lips

“You are driving me fucking insane” She groans, throwing her head back

“Mal...” I moaned

“What is it, princess?” She asks, resting her hands under my ribs

“You feel so good inside me” I whisper as I lean down to kiss her plump lips. She responds to my kiss immediately, pushing her tongue past my parted lips. I taste her, while I also move my hips along her length.

She moans in my mouth, bucking her hips upward to meet mine. It is hard to keep myself quiet since all I want to do is scream how much I love this.

“Mal...I am about to...I am so close.” I groan, gripping onto her body with everything I have. My nails dig onto her skin, causing her to hiss as she moves her hands to guide my hips

“That fast?” Mal teases me, but I can tell she's holding back for me

“Please, you were about to cum the moment you got inside me” I reply, burying my face in the crook of her neck. I can’t help but bring my lips to her neck, sucking lightly on it

“Babygirl...” Mal moans in a sexy voice. I continue moving my body against her, the sensation rising in me as we become in sync

I feel my stomach tighten as my walls convulse around her

I bite onto the side of her neck, keeping myself from screaming. But my body gets jittery, shaking as I cum. I feel myself getting into a calm state, for a moment nothing matters but being here

“Zeus...You feel so good cumming around me.” Mal groans. I am completely breathless, gasping as Mal continues to thrust inside me

Mal chokes her screams as she cums inside me. Her body tenses underneath me, and I cock my head up to kiss her cheek

“You look so beautiful” I comment as I rest my head on her chest.

“Im supposed to say that” She chuckles, strumming her fingers on my hair

“Yeah, but you really look beautiful. Your like glowing.” I stroke her cheek

“You caused that. I adore you” She whispers, in a calm and cheerful tone

“I love you” I whisper back, leaving a peck on her chest

“Yeah?” She chuckles and I hum

“Yeah” I reply and yawn

“Do you think they heard us?” I ask, peeking up to watch Mal's reaction

“We will have to find out in the morning” She replies, leaning down to kiss my forehead

“I have to go get cleaned” I say as I unstraddle her, fixing my panties and shorts as I try to silently move out of the bunk

“Be quick. I need my cuddles” She whispers

“Oh my Zeus, the tough looking girl needs her girlfriend to fall asleep” I comment, snickering

“Shut up, your warm” She chuckles, rubbing her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I need someone to tell me off about not updating the Dragons au and totally saying I would when I haven't, I kinda promise later today, Also Ima use my insta for pics while im writing and sometimes Ill ask people for help, But u don't have to follow me it u don't want to my insta is @gold_pizza5343yt2


	5. Stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is very stressed and Evie helps Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys enjoy😁💜💙

Evie was with her mom and she had her kid. Eve. with her, Mal was at work and Evie was going to visit her mom, so instead of Mal taking Eve with her to work, Evie decided that Eve should see her grandma. Evie was having fun with Eve and EQ, When Evie got a call from Mal

"Hey M" Evie said after answering it

"Hey babe, how are you?" Mal asked sounding exhausted

"Im good, how are you, how was work" Evie said watching Eve play

"Im ok, and Ben is still a pain in my ass even after we broke up. He keeps saying im not capturing his charming smile. He makes me so pissed sometimes, Im on my way home right now" Mal said with an irritated tone

"Ok, we'll head home soon" Evie said with a naughty idea in her head

"Ok, hey hows the little dragon?" Mal asked

"She's amazing, Mom took her out for ice cream, than we went to the park and now were just walking on the sidewalk heading to moms house" Evie said

"Ok, cool. Hey ima stop by Audrey's to ask her something about the painting she wants done, ok?" Mal asked

"Yeah ok, were gonna leave soon so we'll see you at home" Evie said

"Yeah, ill see you at home. Love you babe, tell the baby dragon I said that I love her" Mal said

"Ok, I love you too M" Evie said before hanging up

* * *

Evie and Eve were home and Evie was making dinner while Eve was watching tv. Evie was waiting for Mal to get home.

"Hey babe" Mal said walking into the kitchen

"Hey" Evie said

Mal walked over to the oven were Evie was and stirring the pasta, and put her hands on her waist and kissed her head. Evie turned around and Mal kissed her. Evie could tell something was wrong with Mal

"Whats wrong M?" Evie asked pulling out of the kiss

"Ughh....Its just the thing with Ben and than Audrey is getting on my nerves and so is Uma" Mal said obviously irritated

"Well maybe when Eve goes to bed, I can help you" Evie said winking and walking to the fridge

Mal obviously confused on that double meaning phrase. So after dinner Evie put Eve to bed and came back and watched Mal clean the dishes. After Mal was done, Evie dragged Mal to the room. Evie had an idea to help Mal calm down, She then told Mal to take off her shirt, Mal complied, Evie went to her side of the bed and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Mal to the bed

"Evie what are you doing?" Mal asked a little confused as to why Evie had handcuffed her

"Making you feel better, Your a little tense today babe" Evie said crawling up and sitting In Mal's lap. Evie started to kiss her slowly and passionately, Evie moved down to Mal's neck and leaving bite marks on her neck. Evie moved down to her bra and unhooked it and threw it on the floor with Mal's shirt, Evie then licked Mal's nipples and bit them lightly, She heard Mal moan a little. Evie could feel Mal getting hard beneath her, as Evie came back up to kiss Mal she fully sat on Mal's lap again and Evie could feel Mal's erection pushing against her clit. Evie then went down to Mal's waist and unbuckled her belt and slid her jeans down and threw them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Evie then started to rub Mal through her boxers

"Ughhh....Evie stop playing around" Mal said groaning as Evie rubbed her

"Come on babe, I thought you were tough?" Evie said mocking Mal

After a bit more Evie slowly took of Mal's boxers and threw them, She then took Mal's dick and started to stroke it. Mal started to moan and moaned loudly when Evie but it in her mouth and started sucking and licking. Mal was trying to pull of her restraints Evie was getting wetter from doing this to Mal. Evie stopped and sat up and took of her clothes and sat atop of Mal and took her dick and put it between her folds and fully put it and and started to ride Mal

"God your so beautiful" Mal moaned softly after awhile, trying to lift her hips and help Evie keep up her movements 

" _Mal_.......M your so big, _God_ " Evie whined and moaned, They were both getting close as Evie keep going harder and faster. Mal was just laying there trying to hold back as she waited for Evie to get to the edge

" _M...Mal...Im gonna_ -" Evie moaned loudly cutting herself off before cumming. Mal came from the feeling of Evie's walls squeezing her dick so tightly. Evie fell into Mal, She then uncuffed Mal. Mal held Evie as they both calmed down from there high

"How was that baby?" Evie asked after a while of cuddling

"Amazing babe, You are amazing" Mal said kissing Evie "Thanks for helping me relieve some stress"

"Its no problem, just didn't want you to go to bed tense" Evie said smirking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @gold_pizza5343yt on Instagram for updates on my fic and to help make chapters, You dont have to its just a option


	6. Daddy Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal comes home after a long day and finds Evie doing something Mal does not like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Contians Handcuffs, Spanking, Rough sex....ect

Mal was on her way home from a long day of arresting people, getting into gun fights with robbers. Mal just wanted to come home and see her beautiful girlfriend but no, Mal walks through the door and call for Evie, When she doesn't get an answer Mal heads up stairs to see if she was in there bedroom or studio. She first checks the studio and see's nothing, She heads to the bedroom and hears Evie. What Mal hears makes her get hard a little, She hears Evie in there moaning. Mal hears Evie's cry's of pleasurer

"Yes Officer" Evie moaned it was muffled from the door but Mal heard it and it sent her into a frenzy

"So you think you can fuck yourself and try to cum without permission. I come home to see you doing this. How many time? How many time have you done this? Have you cumed before without me knowing?" Mal questions aggressively after walking in the room, Mal goes up to Evie and pulls her fingers out of her and hold them up for Evie suck them "How long Evie? How long has this been going on?"

"M..M..Mal...I didn't know you were home already" Evie stutters with a look of surprise on her face

"Answer the questions Evie. Have you cumed before with out me doing it? Have you cumed without permission? How long has this been going on?" Mal said looking at Evie expectantly

"Only for the past week Mal, I have cumed without your permission and I did try to cum before you came in here" Evie said with her head down in shame

"Ok that's it" Mal says before taking Evie hands and putting them behind her back and taking her handcuffs and putting them on her wrists

"Mal what are you doing?" Evie asked very confused

"Well if you want to act like a bad girl then Ill treat you like one but way worse" Mal says smirking a little

"What are you goi-" Evie was cut off with a hard slap on her ass

"You'll see, Now im going to lay you on your back" Mal said turning Evie over "Stay"

Mal got off of Evie and put her gun in the drawer beside her bed and took off her shoes

"Ok since you insist on being so bad, lets see how many times you can cum. You will not complain about it and you will keep cumming till I stop you. You got that?" Mal said using her officer voice

Evie felt Mal take all the power from her body and responded like a puddle "Yes Daddy"

Mal grinned and started to kiss Evie and then she moved down to her neck and started to mark her neck. Mal was licking and sucking Evie's neck, She then moved to the top of Evie's blue lacy bra and she tore it off and kissed her breasts and sucked her left nipple earning a gasp from Evie and a soft moan. Mal then moved and sucked her right nipple earning the same pleasant gasp. Mal slowly moved down Evie's body and kissed all the way down to her core. Mal opened her folds and saw that Evie was soaking

"Is this all for me? Did I make you this wet? Or is this someone else making you this wet?" Mal growled

"Yes daddy, I was thinking about the guy from the corner store I saw the other day" Evie admitted

"Oh So you think he can fuck you better than I can?" Mal asked slapping Evie's ass again

"No daddy" Evie whined

"Why not? Huh why not baby girl" Mal questioned while rubbing Evie's clit

"Cause he's not like you daddy" Evie moaned

"I am the only one your allowed to think about, Im the only one who can touch you. You got that baby girl?" Mal said before sucking Evie's clit

"Yes daddy I understand. Please fuck me, make me cum daddy please make me cum. I want you to make me cum, Ive been a bad girl and i deserve to be punished" Evie gasped out as Mal was harshly sucking her clit. Evie felt the knot in her stomach tighten and before she has a chance to warn Mal she came. Mal was lapping at her cum

"You taste so good baby" Mal said into Evie's pussy

Mal kept licking and sucking her clit, Evie felt another orgasm coming on. The knot in her stomach was unbearable but Mal knew exactly what to do. Mal started to dip her tongue in her entrance and that tipped her over the edge. Mal licked up all of her juice's and then sat up and started to unbuckle her belt and slowly pulled down her pants

"Daddy can you fuck me please" Evie begged at the sight of Mal's boxers

"You have to beg for it baby girl" Mal said

"Please daddy can you make me cum" Evie begged

"Maybe" Mal drawing out the word while rubbing her dick through her boxers

"PLEASE DADDY, I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME, MAKE ME CUM, PUNISH ME, SHOW ME HOW BAD I AM. PLEASE PUNISH ME DADDY, IVE BEEN A BAD GIRL AND NEED TO BE PUNISHED, I NEED YOU DICK INSIDE ME SHOWING ME HOW BAD I WAS" Evie yelled/begged

Mal was so hard it was painful. She decided that Evie begging like that was enough and pulled her boxers down and Evie couldn't help but let out a whimper at the sight of Mal's 8 inch dick and it was nice and thick for Evie too.

"Daddy please take me" Evie whimpered

Mal got on the bed and Evie opened her legs more, Mal stroked herself before putting it up to Evie's entrance and sliding inside Evie's soaked pussy. Evie moaned at how good Mal felt inside her. Mal started to thrust harder and faster, she grunted at how tight Evie was

"Ohhh...d..daddy, Please harder" Evie moaned

Mal growled and went harder and started to slap Evie's breasts

"Ohh..daddy, Yes" Evie moaned at the slight pain she felt

"Da...Dad...Daddy, Im gonna cum" Evie moaned out before cumming

Mal turned Evie around and went harder and slapped Evie's ass while fucking her

"You like this baby girl? You liked getting fucked hard? That guy chad across the street will never be able to fuck you like I do cause he cant take you like I do, Isn't that right baby girl" Mal growled In Evie's ear while slapping her ass

"Yes, daddy. You can only fuck me like this" Evie moaned out before cumming again

Mal felt herself slipping and feeling Evie clamp down on her dick made her cum right into her womb and slap her ass one more like

"I want to never see that again, You hear me or next time it will be worse" Mal said cuddling Evie

"Yes, daddy" Evie yawned as they drifted of to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, That was something, Tell me what you thought of this in the comments <3 :)


End file.
